Perks
feel free to add more Perks to this. I might not get them all done especially quickly, but you should probably use the same basic shape as the ones I did, for consistency. ~Glag =Perks= The Realms of Hyrule Battle System is really quite a unique thing. One of it's main components are Perks, Flaws, and Neutral Flaws. Theis page is dedicated to teh first of those, that being Perks. There are many Perks, each of them as differential and unique as the last and next. There are three main types of Perks: Normal Perks, such as Bombs or Nobility, or Racial Perks, such as Calcified or Dragoon, and Race-Specific Perks, such as Virtue of Endless Knowledge and Shiekah. Note: You may take Perks at character generation for their base cost, but afterwards it's generally twice that much. Normal Perks This section is for explaining and fleshing out Normal Perks. Lucky (5 Exp at Char. Generation, 10 Exp otherwise) This Perk means that your character has an abnormal amount of luck. In RP this cold mean that maybe that arrow hadn't been crafted properly, and the shaft broke just as it was fired. Or maybe those bloodthirsty Moblins had forgotten to add Oregano to their tasty Hylian Soup, and had to dash right back home to get it. In the Battle System, this means that you may re-roll one roll per Quest, Dungeon, or experience granting Story Battle. Gift of the Goddesses (6 Exp, Only available at Char. Generation) This Perk means that said character is blessed by the Golden Goddesses, whatever that may manifest in is up to the character's creator. In the Battle System this allows you to ignore a single killing blow as though it had no affect, but only once per Dungeon, Quest, or experience granting Battle. Tough (3 Exp at Char. Generation, 6 Exp otherwise) This Perk means that your character is abnormally resilient, having more defense than his peers. In the BS, this corresponds to a flat +4 in Defense. Stealth (3 Exp at Char. Generation, 6 Exp otherwise) This Perk means that your character has a better-than-average time at sneaking. Lurking in the shadows and pupping up at opportune times is one of their fortes, so to speak. In the BS this means that you can roll Athletics to sneak past NPC's. The difficulty is chosen by the moderator of said encounter. Bombs (3 Exp at Char. Generation, 6 Exp otherwise) Pretty straight forward, your character has bombs. In the BS this means that your character has five (5) bombs per combat situation. They can be thrown via Ranged Combatat one person or into a melee. If thrown into a melee, it damages everyone in it the same. Damage is found with weapons. Nobility (6 Exp at Char. Generation, 12 otherwise) This Perks means that you are a Hyrulian Noble. This gives some IC helps, such as having some connections to higher-ups, and being able to go into the actual Hyrule Castle. In hte BS this translated to a Lv. 3 weapon of your choice. Royalty (12 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) This Perk works a lot like the Nobility perk, but to a much higher level, and is restricted to Hylian and Zora characters. If you take this Perk, you most likely have lots of connections all around Hyrule, access to the Hyrule Castle, and the added bonus of being allowed into the Royal Treasury. If you have this Perk, you also get all of your starting gear at Lv. 4, instead of the usual Lv. 2. Restrictions are as follows: This thread shows how many Royalty slots are left. You may not make a character with this Perk unless a slot is free. If a character with this Perk is inactive for eight (8) weeks (of seven(7) days), he/she is automatically retired. In order to un-retire this character, you must A) Write a Ticket explaining why said character was inactive, and B) pay a fine of fifty (50) Rupees. Said A) and B) are also true if they were retired in a different manner, besides being killed in-context. (Even Royalty aren't immortal) Rich (3 Exp at Char. Generation, 6 otherwise) Having this Perk means that your character has pretty much infinite money, to a reasonable extent. In the BS this means that your character's starting gear is increased to Lv. 3. Iconic Item Greater (8 Exp at Char. Generation, 16 otherwise) This Perk allows yoour character to have one of three items: Boomerang (Non-magic), Mirror Shield, and HookShot. Boomerang: One handed Ranged Weapon, deals (2+Strength)k(3) damage. Mirror Shield: More defensive than Wooden Shield, works like the Tennis Perk. HookShot: Lv. 4 On-Handed Ranged Weapon, also allows special combat movement. Iconic Item Moderate (6 Exp at Char. Generation, 12 otherwise) This Perk allows your charter to have one of three items: Bunny Hood, Power Bracelet, or Lens of Truth. Bunny Hood: Add an extra 1k1 to all Athletics rolls. Power Bracelet: Adds an extra 1k0 to all Brawling rolls. Lens of Truth: Character can ignore illusions when using this item, in Quests and RP.(Some characters, mainly Stalfos, have items to disguise themselves requested via Ticket System.) Iconic Item Lesser (4 Exp at Char. Generation, 8 otherwise) This Perk allows your character to choose between three items: Iron Boots, Golden Scale, and Gilded Sword. Iron Boots: Helpful for Dungeons and Quests. Golden Scale: Allows the ability to breathe underwater. Gilded Sword: Lv. 4 One Handed sword. Tennis! (4 Exp at Char. Generation, 8 otherwise) This perk allows characters to reflect spells back at their caster. The caster does not need to take this to deal with their own spell. Spell reflection occurs only when the character is the victim of an attacking spell. If the caster fails to break their defenses, the player makes an attack roll with striking(melee weapon obviously required). If this roll breaks the caster's defense, it connects. Otherwise the caster has the chance to toss it back again. Prodigy 4 Exp, only available al Char. Generation) This Perk means that in the BS, a character may re-roll all 1's of a pre-determined Archetype skill, not including Damage Rolls, or skills that don't roll, such as Spells or Endurance. Fated (3 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) This Perk is pretty much the opposite of the Cursed Flaw, in that it is still randomly chosen by the Moderator in charge of checking your Character, but the things you get are a lot better. It is chosen by a Roll in the Dice Roller, with one ten(10) Sided die, with ten(10) choices. If a Perk is won from Fated and the character already has it, the points are refunded for said Perk. 1) Nobility Fate: Free Mobility Perk 2) Guardian Fate: +1 one to Endurance Skill 3) Warrior Fate: Free Tough Perk 4) Merchant Fate: Free Rich Perk 5) Heroic Fate: Free Golden Scale Iconic Item Perk 6) Chosen Fate: Free Gift of the Goddesses Perk 7) Blacksmiths Fate: Free Lv. 4 Weapon of your choice 8) Mage Fate: +1 to Casting Skill. Character may not have Magical Void 9) Travelers Fate: Character may go to any part of Hyrule without problem 10) Healers Fate: +5 to all Healing Roll totals. Dual Wielding (7 Exp at Char. Generation, 14 otherwise) This perk allows a character to utilize two one-handed melee weapons at the same time. When able, these characters can take two striking based attack actions at once. These attacks are treated separately, and the second incurs a -1k0 accuracy and damage modifier. Characters with this perk and Tennis! receive a +5 defense modifier vs spells that can be reflected. Racial Perks This section is for explaining and fleshing out Racial Perks. As stated above, Racial Perks can only be used by specific races, and generally only at Character Generation. Note: Most of these are copied vertabim from the RoH Battle System Workings thread. Powder Keg (Goron) (4 Exp at Char. Generation, 8 otherwise) Powder Kegs are incredibly powerful explosives. They function in the same manner as bombs, with a few caveats. Only two are usable in a combat, but they deal 30 damage a piece. Also, where bombs only do damage in a 5ft range from the ability's epicenter, Powder Kegs deal the full damage up to 15ft away. Electric Shield (Zora) (10 Exp at Char. Generation, 20 otherwise) Certain Zora are gifted with the ability to form an electric barrier around themselves. This does not prevent them from being hit, but it does offer protection as the field reduces incoming damage. While activated, Zora with this shield take 2 less damage from each die kept against them, to a minimum of 1 per die. This number is not increased from crits. This ability can be activated for 3 turns, and requires 3 turns after the duration ends before the Zora has regained enough energy to start it back up. Fairy Child (Kokiri) (8 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) Most Kokiri are blessed with the presence of a fairy at their side, a gift from the deku tree to offer them both guidance and protection. Kokiri with this perk have a special fairy indeed, as it will also serve at their side in combat. With this perk, the Kokiri's fairy takes the place of their Natural Affinity Pet, and gains the ability to heal for the same amount that the pet can normally damage for. This does not require a separate command, as the the bond between kokiri and fairy are strong enough that the fairies simply 'know'. Blessing of Valoo (Rito) (10 Exp at Char. Generation, 20 otherwise) Few rito at this point are granted the full blessing of their dragon patron, Valoo. Such a blessing is both a tremendous honor and responsibility, for with it comes the pledge to protect the Rito from its enemies at all costs. Those rito that forsake their duties find themselves immediately at a loss, and unable to regain the strengths they once held. For each point of athletics blessed Rito has, they can move an additional 10 ft per round, rather than the normal 5. Calcified (Stalfos) (8 Exp at Char. Generation, 16 otherwise) Some stalfos have been around for longer than others. At some point, their bones begin to calcify and harden, becoming hard as stone. With this, they gain a defensive edge, and for every point in defensive combat they have, they gain an additional point in defense. Warchief (Moblin) (8 Exp, only availably at Char. Generation) Not all moblins are created equal. Some of them manage to rise through the ranks of their tribe and become the fiercest of warriors. The's brutal soldiers show their strength with the display of powerful weaponry and armor, superior to most others of their race. Warchief Moblins can choose between a level 5 weapon, a level 3 shield, or level 6 armor instead of the normal Level 4 armor or weapon. Magi (Wizzrobe) (7 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) Some Wizzrobe are simply gifted with an incredible magical talent, even among their own race. These creatures are either incredibly powerful healers or offensive casters. Buying this perk grants the character an additional point of either healing or casting at character creation, but can only be purchased once. This perk also allows the character to reach rank 5 in the skill of choice at character creation. Dualblade (Gerudo) (12 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) The gerudo often utilize twin scimitars. While most find it relatively easy to gain some proficiency with the style, only some have the innate talent to master its art. These gerudo are called blademasters, and gain Dual Wield, Tennis, and Prodigy(Striking). Note: One of your archetype skills must be striking. Dragoon (Deku) (10 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) The deku are for the most part a diminutive and non-threatening race. There are a few among them however that are born with the innate talent for incredible damage with their seed based barrages. These characters gain the ability to shoot deku nuts, dealing Agi(K)Agi for damage, and functioning as a one handed ranged attack. Quick Learner (Human) (10 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) The human race is nothing if not adaptable. The ingenuity of a few often benefits the entirety of the planet. Their short lives necessitate that they learn quickly, but some have this gift more than any other. Characters with this perk gain the unique benefit of multiple fields of study at once. Once reaching six in any skill, and only once per skill, they may immediately increase another skill by one point. Skills cannot be increased past level 6 with this skill. Spell Blade (Hylian) (10 Exp, only available at Char. Generation) The hylian race has long been known for their skill with both magic and swordplay. Sharing the blood of all great hero's of Hyrule, it is not surprising that some members of this race show natural talent in both areas. Characters with this perk gain a point in Striking as well as Casting, and receive Prodigy in one of the two. Note: The chosen Skill for prodigy must be an archetype skill. Nuts (Sheikah) (5 Exp at Char. Generation, 10 otherwise) Sheikah are notorious for being able to slip out of sticky situations with their rather distracting deku nuts. How they manage to escape exactly is still unknown to any outside of their bloodline, making their tools useless to any one else. Sheikah with this perk can use this to immediately flee from combat. Race-Specific Perks This section if for explaining and fleshing out Race-Specific Perks. Race-Specific Perks are Perks that a character must have in order to play as that race, and are only available at Character Generation. Sheikah (8 Exp) Sheikah get +1 Magic or Agility, Free Stealth Perk, and cheaper Iconic Item costs as follows: 2 Exp at Char. Gen., 4 otherwise for Lesser; 3 Exp at Char. Gen., 6 otherwise for Moderate; 6 Exp at Char Gen., 12 otherwise for Greater. Restrictions are the same as Rich perk, but with a 10% of current(player) population for the Sheikah population restriction Gift of the Great Deku Tree This Perk means said character, a Kokiri, may leave the Great Forest, becuase he has been blessed by the Great Deku Tree. They get +2 Charisma or Magic, and +2 Natural Affinity. Virtue of Endless Knowledge (3 Exp) This Perk means a Wizzrobe character had vast amounts of knowledge in his or her head. It gives a +1 to Magic or Intelligence, and +2 Casting or Healing. One of the Tribe This means that your character is Moblin, and has that spark that puts him a head, if not much more, above the other Moblins. This Perk has two variants, one for Dog Moblin, one for Pig Moblin. +1 Strength(Dog) +1 Agility(Pig) +2 Striking, Ranged Combat, or Agility +1 Endurance Free Tough Perk Cannot take Nobility Forced to take Poor for no points Lv. 4 Weapon or Armor of their choice.